Christmas rose
by kamilog
Summary: Born on christmas eve....left on christmas day.


This story was originally written by the talented **_Angelus of the Dragons _**I have just changed it to do it for Naruto.

A Christmas Rose

Christmas…

A time where the white snow falls from the heavens onto the streets of earth. A time when all living beings rejoice together, celebrating the one holiday that truly leaves a mark in their hearts.

Christmas…

A time where people come from all around the world, in hopes of once again, seeing their families. In hopes that they may be forgiven for not contacting them for the long periods of time that they've been away. Even though they always are.

Christmas…

A time where lovers celebrate with each other, giving presents to one another in signs of how much they loved each other. A time of peace and harmony. A time of love and sincerity. A time of innocence and purity.

A time of happiness…

At least, for them it was.

My name is Tenten, sixteen years old. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I lived on the streets for as long as I could remember. My father had left before I was born, and my mother left me soon after. I didn't want to go to the orphanage, so I stayed on the streets.

I have no family left.

Now every Christmas, I stare into the houses of those who have families, staring in envy. They had something I could never have. Not family, not a home. They had happiness. They had a reason to live in this cold world.

But I'm alone.

So, every midnight on Christmas, the huge tree in the center of town would be lit, symbolizing that Christmas finally began. So I sit on the bench in front of the tree every midnight on Christmas, watching as the snow fell and the lights were bright against the winter night sky.

And every night I would wake up the next morning, cold on the bench, snow all over me as people passed me by, not even noticing me. But somehow, I felt that this Christmas night would be different…

A young teenage girl sat in the small box, waiting for some of the wind to go down before she made her way out into the streets. Her ripped up clothing barely kept her warm, but it was all she had left.

When the wind settled for the time, she crept out of the box and walked out of the alleyway. She stared in front of her as the scent of freshly made biscuits and turkey hit her nose. Her mouth watered at the thought of hot turkey meat in her mouth and soft biscuits with butter all over them warming her body as it went down her throat. Too bad it was only a fantasy.

She sighed as she watched the father of two children pick them up and hoist them over his shoulders, watched as they laughed at his antics, watched as the mother smiled from the kitchen doorway as her husband took them upstairs to bed. Is that the life she could have had?

She continued her voyage to the center of the town, avoiding the ice on the roads and sidewalks if she could. Sometimes though, she would trip and almost fall. But she always regained her balance.

She smiled silently to herself as she finally made it there. Very few couples were out this late, watching for the tree to light up. For Tenten, it was the only release she got from this world. She would cry, knowing that her family abandoned her on this such occasion.

She was born on Christmas Eve…

And abandoned on Christmas Day.

She smiled to herself. How ironic…to be born on the one day everyone was supposed to be happy, only to be put on the doorstep of some strangers she didn't know.

She sighed as a tear fell out of her eye, just as the Christmas tree lit up. She stared at it, her shimmering eyes reflecting the lights of the tree. She smiled. Although she was hurt from being abandoned, she still knew that Christmas was a time of joy. A time of possibilities and wishes that could come true.

Wishes…she sighed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. She looked up to the glistening star at the tiptop of the tree. She closed her eyes and made her wish.

"I wish someone would help me…" Tenten whispered the tear on her face glistening and then was swept away in the wind. She shivered and cuddled herself. She heard footsteps coming toward her in the snow and looked up to see the most magnificent person ever.

He had long black/brown hair in a low pony tail and white eyes that could piece your soul. He was wearing a black suit and dress shoes. He must have been going somewhere.

She wondered what he was doing here though, standing in front of her, looking down at her as if he cared. She watched as he pulled out a pure white rose and held it in front of her as if urging her to take it. She looked up at him uncertainly. He stared down at her.

"I believe this is for you." He said. She looked back at the rose, wondering how on earth it could have survived in this weather. She slowly grasped it and watched as the strange man smiled and walked away, leaving her alone again. She looked down at the rose and noticed a note on it. She read it:

"_May all your wishes come true._

_Neji"_

She smiled and held the rose close to her. Yes…maybe some wishes _do_ come true.

"May all your wishes come true Neji…" she whispered.

She held her Christmas rose close to her heart.


End file.
